


The Breaking of the Pack

by Magykwolf



Series: The Wolves' Chorus [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Ned Stark, Elia Martell Lives, F/M, Gen, Good Parent Ned Stark, Jaime Lannister Needs a Hug, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon is not called Jon, Lyanna has regrets, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaella Targaryen Lives, Rhaenys Targaryen Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magykwolf/pseuds/Magykwolf
Summary: Eddard Stark may be the Quiet Wolf, but he is a wolf nonetheless.
Relationships: Aerys II Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen, Dacey Mormont/Ned Stark, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jaime Lannister/Catelyn Tully Stark, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Lysa Tully Arryn/Jorah Mormont, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Tormund Giantsbane/Maege Mormont
Series: The Wolves' Chorus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942660
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	The Breaking of the Pack

Brandon had always been full of life and his father, for all that he had dwindled in his old age, had always given a feel of stalwart permanence. And yet the raven came. It came bearing news of the death of both his father and brother by the Mad King’s order. It came, demanding both his and Robert’s heads. He had damn near ridden for King’s Landing himself when it did, barely managing to control his rage. _Our wolf’s blood little brother._ Now that very blood lay simmering in his veins as he wondered how everything had gone to shit so quickly.

According to his last letter Brandon had gone to Riverrun to announce the breaking of his betrothal with Catelyn Tully, something he had tried to organise for near a year, taking Lyanna with him when she asked to accompany him, although he suspected Brandon had hoped Lyanna might soften the blow for the lady. And now she had disappeared and his brother and father were dead. Were the Tully’s involved? It wasn’t completely out of the question, Hoster Tully was known to be an ambitious man, he had betrothed his daughter to the Heir to the North and had tried for the West as well. Fish followed the current after all.

“Ned you cannot let this stand! The damn dragons have gone too far! Rally the North and I will rally the Stormlords, Jon has already sent out ravens to the Lords of the Vale.”

Rally the North? What authority did he...oh. Oh Gods he was the Warden of the North now.

He couldn’t drag his eyes from the words and his voice cracked as he responded, “Aye. Aye, I’ll send word to Benjen to call the banners, I’ll ride North and meet them at Winterfell.”

His friend spluttered, “Ride? Seven hells Ned! Take a damn ship from The Fingers to White Harbour! There’s no time for you to fucking ride! Lyanna’s been kidnapped and half your family killed!”

Gods, Robert didn’t have an ounce of tact in him.

“They were at Riverrun Robert. I go to demand an explanation before heading North.”

The answer seemed to calm Robert some, but he still looked unhappy at the delay, “An army at your back will loosen their damn lips Ned.”

Eddard hesitated, that could be taken as a threat by Hoster Tully although in all honesty he didn’t particularly care what Hoster thought, and the Northern Lords deserved an answer too. But he knew he needed to know the full situation first lest he make an error and end up like Brandon and his father.

Shaking his head he looked to his friend, “It will take time for the Northern armies to gather, I need to know what happened.”

Robert grumbled some but accepted his answer in the end so he bid him a good night before heading to his rooms to see his belongings packed. Sleep evaded him most of the night, questions and worries stirring his mind as his blood called for justice and vengeance. 

He broke his fast alone before giving a rather rushed farewell to the Arryns, Robert wouldn’t wake till noon, and near lept upon his horse as he urged it along the mountain paths as fast as he dared. As he rode a thousand thoughts passed through his mind. But at the forefront of his mind was what steps he should take now. Should he uphold the marriage to Catelyn Tully? No, the northern lords had grumbled when it had been announced and now he was calling them to war he would need to show that the North was his focus. But Hoster had a younger daughter and Benjen would need to wed, perhaps something could be worked out. His father had welcomed quite a bit of unrest with his efforts to drag the North out of seclusion, Ned understood why his father had done it but it had been too much too quickly and things would have to settle before another attempt was made, if one was made at all. As for himself he would inquire if Dacey was willing to wed him and hope she didn't have at him with her mace.


End file.
